Animal
by Melody-DarkManipulator
Summary: When Axel's favorite band comes to Port Royal, hes is not anything but excited to see them live. After going to get tickets with his very close friend Demyx they had out for ice cream. AkuDemy an Roxion after fist then AkuRoku n' Zemyx other side pairigs
1. Chapter 1

Whoot

Disclaimer: Don't Own KH! Just my thoughts...and this laptop im working on =D

**.:Chapter One: Reunited:.**

B-eep! B-eep! B-eep!

A hand shot out and slammed against the annoying alarm clock on the bed side table, effectively knocking off a empty pop can and the owner's cell phone. A soft groan emitted from the blood red lump of covers on the queen-sized bed. Slowly a full head of messy flaming red hair came out as a thin, lean but very well toned muscular body sat up, letting the blankets fall to his waist.

The red-head shivered a little bit due to the arctic-cold air coming from the air conditioning; why it was set so low, he didn't know. Rubbing his face to wake himself up, the red-head would have fallen asleep if his alarm clock hadn't decided to go off again. This time he snatched the clock off the side-table, yanked it out of the socket, and threw it across the room. Grinning in a sick, satisfied way, the teen slid out of bed, leaning over to grab his cell phone and place it back where the alarm clock had been.

The male slowly shuffled over to his desk and hit the power button on his laptop that was still flipped open. Over the soft hum of the technology he could hear faint scratches at his door. He sauntered over just in time to hear a soft feline cry before he opened the door. A small blur of black and gray swiftly entered the room and jumped up onto his bed. He chuckled softly and smirked as he went over to pet the cat.

"Good morning to you too, Smokey." He grunted as the cat swatted at him and grumbled a meow before streaking out on the bed where the sun was shining the brightest. Shaking his head he went over to his computer and plopped into the chair. His fingers flew over the keyboard as he typed in the url for myspace and then his email and password. He smiled as his browser finally loaded his home page, displaying a pic of himself doing a gangster peace sign with a fancy back ground he did in Photoshop CS4. Scrolling down, he noticed that he had a new bulletin from his favorite band CrossRoads.

Deciding to click on the link he was redirected to the groups web site http: / www. CrossRoads . com / (An: is a real site I checked lol its a site for driving XD) The first thing that poped out at you was a full wide scanned picture of the band.

Its lead singer, Roxas Fujimora, was standing tall for a five foot nothing blond, looking down menacingly at the camera with his arms crossed over his chest. He had spiky blond hair, bright but narrow blue eyes and a lean body feature. He wore a black fish-net shirt with an open black vest with white-checkered edging and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans paired with converse.

Behind him stood two girls to his right and left, one with short cranberry-red hair and the other with short bleach blond hair that was seemingly natural. They both wore low cut dresses, the redhead wearing a dark pink with a bunch of zippers and the blond with a pure white dress that fluttered against her knee caps. They where the almost identical twins, Kairi and Namine Hakuraie.

Then completely behind Roxas but not totally hidden were two other boys. Sora Fujimora and Riku Kimimaru. Sora was Roxas' almost identical twin as well with his spiky brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black tee that had the sleeves ripped off and the holes for his arms almost down to his waist but still connecting the shirt to stay on and black skinny jeans. Riku was Sora's boyfriend, and with his pin straight silver hair and aqua eyes, everyone could see why Sora loved him. The silver haired male was wearing a white wife-beater and white tripp pants with black stitching and chains that hung off around his hips.

With Roxas on main vocals, Namine played on the keyboard, Kairi on bass, Sora on drums and Riku on electric guitar, CrossRoad was an amazing punk-rock band. Axel grinned and saved the obviously new photo to his computer before scrolling down more. Under said picture was a banner that read _"Port Royal Concert 05/03". _Axel got excited quickly and looked at his calendar. It was only April 29th, a Monday. That would mean that the concert would be on that following Friday. Axel tore from his computer and ran to get dressed. IF he was lucky they'd still have tickets left for the show and Axel didn't want to waist time getting one.

Half way down the stairs, Axel was pulling on a pair of combat boots as his cat, Smokey, weaved between his feet trying to make him trip. He laughed as the cat did an imitation grumble when he made it safely down the steps and flew past the kitchen to the door for his skateboard.

"Morning Axel, where you off to so quickly?" Came a voice from said kitchen. Axel having not the heart to just run out with out answering, went back to said kitchen with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Good morning, ma. I'm off to buy tickets to the CrossRoads concert." He answered happily, running a hand through his still messy red hair. The blond women smiled affectionately at her son and giggled.

"Do you even have your wallet on you, hon?" She wondered from behind her coffee mug as she leaned against the kitchen counter with a smile.

"My...wallet! Crap, no! Thanks, mom!" he cried as he once again rushed back up the stairs for his wallet and his cellphone seeing as his wallet was always kept in his bed side table drawer. When he got back down stairs to the kitchen his mother was closing a cabinet door and was holding a to go cereal bar in her hand. Axel smiled and went over to her, kissing her on the cheek as he grabbed the bar.

"Thanks, mom. I'll call you on my way back, okay?" He smiled. The blond women returned his smile, gently cupping one of his cheeks in her hand. She faintly ran her thumb over the triangle scar on his cheek.

"Okay, hon. Don't forget to call Demyx too. I'm sure he'll want to get one as well." She said softly, pecking him on the opposite cheek with an identical scar. Axel smiled and nodded before rushing out of the house. Throwing down his skateboard, he jumped on and sped down the sidewalk as he pulled out his phone and called his kindergarten friend.

"Hello?" came a groggy reply.

"Demyx! Wake up dude! We've gotta get tickets!" Axel exclaimed, jumping the curb and skating out to the street.

"Axel? It's fucking 8 in the morning! Why are you calling me about tickets?" Demyx grumbled, not being a morning person when it came to summer time.

"CrossRoads dude! They're playing here on friday! We need to-"

"**CrossRoads**? Why didn't you say that before? I'll meet you there!" Demyx interrupted him and said excitedly before hanging up on the pyro to get dressed. Axel laughed at his phone as he slid the razor back into his pocket. On the way there he pulled out the to go breakfast bar his mom gave him and gobbled that up in five seconds. Half way to the ticket station that sold every ticket for anything going on in Port Royal, his cell went off with a small clip of a CrossRoads song.

_'I watch the bubbles pass_

_As I'm sinking fast_

_to the depths of the ocean blue_

_I always thought would you_

_Care if I just disappeared_

_with out a clue'_

Axel struggled to get his cell that had fallen to the deepest part of his pocket, trying not to trip off his board as he skidded to a stop on the sidewalk.

"Yes, Demyx?" He asked as he flipped it open.

"Where are you, dude?"

"The corner of Decor St. and N. Hemisphere. Why where are you?" The red head asked as he looked around the roads before taking off again down the walk.

"I'm on my way towards Decor St, off of Walker Dr. I'll meet you there!" The blond said happily before hanging up on the pyro once more.

"Geez...does anybody say good bye anymore?" Axel muttered, putting the cell back into his pocket. He kicked up his skateboard and held it to his side while he waited for his blond friend on the corner. Going through his text messages as he waited he found some alerts from his facebook about the tickets and just shook his head. Placing his phone back into his pocket he looked at the treks on his skateboard, wondering if he should get a new axle or not, chuckling softly. Ten minutes later his Mohawk friend showed up, a wide grin on his face, his breath lost from the speed he took to get to him.

"About time, knuckle head. What did you do, walk your board?" Axel teased with a grin. Demyx chuckled and shook his head, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, not every one is as fast as you on a board." He shook his head, kicking his own board up and shoving it under his arm. "Lets go get us some CrossRoads' tickets." He said excitedly before racing down the sidewalk on foot. Axel shook his head and chuckled, running after his blond friend.

-At Axels Home-

Ring Ring Ring Rin-

"Hello, Sinclair residence, Rikku speaking." the blond women answered the phone with an energetic smile, having finished her coffee about twenty minutes ago.

"Hey, mom! Its me." a deep voice came from the phones receiver.

"Good morning, Sweetheart, when will you be arriving?" She smiled, looking up to a picture of her and Axel that was hung above the small table that was in the hall.

"Soon, hopefully. Rude's really reckless when he's driving, especially a tour bus." The male giggled softly on the other line.

"That's good. I'll see you when you get here."

"Of course ma, talk to you later. Love you." The male said gently before hanging up after she responded.

-On the tour bus-

"God, I can't wait to see my brother..." The male said, stuffing his cell in his pocket.

"Who's your brother, Reno?" A girl sitting on the bus asked.

"Axel. He's my baby brother, but i don't know if he remembers me that much. He was 8 when I left." The redhead said shrugging as he plopped down next to her.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." She smiled and squeaked as Rude ran over another pothole.

-TBC-

whoot tell me what you think so far, tried to make it short so it wouldn't be troublesome to read =D


	2. Chapter 2

Whoot for chapter 2! Lol

Disclaimer: Don't Own KH! Just my thoughts...and this laptop I'm working on =D

**.:.:Chapter Two: Quirks in Service:.:.**

Reno began to tell Namine all about his little brother from the day he was born, when Reno was 10 and how he was jealous because he thought his baby brother was taking all his parents attention. Reno smiled at the memories that came to him as he spilled them to the younger blond. He frowned sadly at the particular memory of him leaving when an 8 year-old Axel had clung to his legs, crying, and not wanting his brother to leave.

Namine smiled sadly and rubbed his shoulder and reminded him again that he would see his baby brother again very soon, which made Reno smile and nod to her.

"You're right Nami; I better do something before I start getting more depressed." The redhead said before standing and walking up the front of the bus where his boyfriend was driving.

"Hey babe, do you think we could make a few stops before the hotel?" He asked, leaning on the back of the drivers' seat, running his hand over his boyfriend's bald head.

"Sure, where are we stopping?" He asked taking Reno's hand in his as he drove one handed.

"Just want to stop at the Ice cream parlor and my old house." He smiled, grasping Rude's hand as he drove.

"No problem." The bald man shook his head slightly as he took the directions from his redhead.

~~~~~when they got there~~~~~

"Come on everyone, off the bus. Time to stretch those legs can't have you stiff for the concert and practices, yo." Reno chuckled as he herded the crew out of the tour bus.

Namine, the blond from earlier giggled at him as she got out, stretching her arms out in front of her. Following her was her sister, Kairi. She punched Reno's shoulder, upset from having to leave her laptop that was still on the bus. After her was Sora and Riku. Sora, bubble-ly as ever was holding Riku's hand as he dragged the silver haired male off the bus. Riku's hair was unkempt because he had been sleeping before Sora pulled him out of his bed, so as he passed his redheaded manager he glared evilly at him. The last off the bus was their lead singer, Roxas, who seemed indifferent about the whole thing as he sauntered off the bus. He smirked as he past Rude, stealing his sunglasses right off his face and putting them over his own eyes.

"Oi, brat! Give 'em back." Rude grumbled at the blond, his eyes squinting slightly from the bright sun.

"Aw, but Rude, I can't find my sunglasses. Besides you have an endless supply in your breast pocket." The blonde pointed out, smirking. Rude grunted and rolled his eyes as he gave up and pulled out another pair of glasses from said pocket.

"Next time ask, don't take." He mumbled as he closed the bus door and locked it before following Reno into the parlor with the rest of the band.

Reno wondered over to the counter and smiled when he recognized the sliver haired male that was standing at the register.

"Hey Zexion!" Reno said happily as he leaned on the fake granite counter.

"Reno? What are you doing here? I thought you were on tour with...the...band." Zexion said, finishing awkwardly as he looked up to see the band he had just been mentioning.

"I am, but we're here for our Friday concert and I wanted to stop in and have some ice cream." The redhead shrugged, smiling at him.

"Go figure. You'll have the usual then?" Zexion asked, already ringing it into the register.

"Of course, and put everyone else's on my tab, Kay?" Reno smiled as he walked way from the counter to find a big enough table for the seven of them.

Soon they were all crowded around one of the large circle tables eating their ice cream cones and Sundaes. While the rest of the group chatted about practices and the hotel, Roxas leaned back in his seat, gently stabbing his Sea Salt ice cream sundae as he watched the silver haired male behind the counter. He never expected these weird feelings he felt for the guy, he just met him for Christ sake. All he knew was that he just wanted to get to know him better and was hoping he would get that chance. Considering that after this concert, they had a two month break for a while to come up with some new music.

Roxas looked around the table to see everyone having their own conversations, glad that they wouldn't notice his disappearance; he ducked under the table with his sundae and made his way back to the counter.

"Is there something wrong with your sundae?" Zexion asked when he saw the blond coming towards him. The blond shook his head and leaned against the counter like Reno had previously.

Any one could see that Roxas and Zexion where around the same height and nationality. Besides their strikingly different hair color, they both had blue eyes, bright and dark but narrow all the same. Due to the Parlor uniform, Roxas didn't know what kind of fashion he was into but he could tell a little from his hair style of choice. Being the smooth talker he was, Roxas started a conversation with the silverette. First he asked why he was working in an Ice cream shop. Then it escalated to music and art, along with fashion. Roxas was happy to find that Zexion shopped at Hot Topic and Spencer's like him, and that they liked the same types of books.

Time flew a little to fast for the blond, finding himself pouting a little when Reno said that they would be leaving soon. It had taken the band a few minutes to realize that Roxas had disappeared before Reno noticed him talking to Zexion. Reno shook his head as he kept the bands attention away from their lead singer. He was happy that Roxas was actually opening up to someone who wasn't apart of the band or an intermediate friend.

~~~~~with Axel and Demyx~~~~~

Demyx and Axel considered themselves lucky as the walked down the side walk in shocked silence. In their hands they held a single ticket for each of them. Axel just stared at the small rectangular piece of paper as his heart raced. Never would one imagine how much a little ticket to a concert would affect their heart rate by just holding it. Demyx on the other hand was giddy but quiet about it because he wanted to let Axel bask in the happiness of getting the very last ticket.

Axel finally shook himself of the shock and whooped loudly. Laughing loudly, he shoved Demyx' shoulder excitedly before stuffing the ticket into his wallet to keep it safe so he wouldn't lose it. He threw down his board and raced down the walk, mentioning to the blond to follow him. He was so excited that he was going to treat his friend and himself to some ice-cream down at the famous Toft's Ice-cream Parlor that was two blocks away.

Of course, Demyx followed him, since he didn't do well with remember directions, he had no clue they were going for ice-cream. The two boys continued down the road, stopping for the 'do not walk' signs and doing tricks off benches as they went. Skidding down to a gentle roll, the boys continued to chat excitedly about the tickets as they came to the entrance of the Ice-cream Parlor.

The two were so excited that they were totally oblivious to the fact that there was a tour bus sitting in the parking lot and wandered up to the front counter.

"Hey Zexy!" Demyx smiled as they got there. His friend looked slightly flustered when he answered, and sported a faint blush on his cheeks as he took their orders. And by faint I mean you had to really look for it if you wanted to find it.

"You okay there, Zex?" Axel asked, having finally come back from la-la land to really look over his friend.

"Yeah, I'm alright Axel. You?" Zexion asked, avoiding the subject, not particularly wanting to bring up that he had been flirted with by the lead singer of a majorly popular band.

It was kind of weird that Roxas had decided to go back to his group after asking him when his shift was over. When he answered, the blonde asked if he wanted to hang out later after work. Not knowing what to say, Zexion agreed. He had nothing better to do after work except read and work on his papers for College. Handing the two their desserts he went back to staring at the slip of paper Roxas had given him with his personal cell number and the address and room number of the hotel he was staying at. Sighing softly he stuffed it in his pocket and went back to looking busy behind the counter.

Axel and Demyx turned away from their friend after they had their treats and decided to sit and enjoy them instead of heading over to Axels' house. The two were so deep into conversation about what to wear to the concert or to go shopping later for better clothes. Suddenly, loud laughter caught their attention and Axel nearly dropped his ice cream when he saw where it was coming from. His breathing slowed down considering as he started. Only a few feet away were his favorite band of all time. The band that he had just bought tickets for, sitting in the same parlor as him. Demyx had to save the poor ice cream cone from its untimely demise when Axel nearly crushed it.

Demyx blushed as he looked over at the band. He was embarrassed that Axel was just gapping at them and being nervous himself, he just wanted to leave the shop and go to a different part of the town.

~~~~~With Band~~~~~

Reno wiped his face of his tears, having laughed so hard with the others at their inside jokes and banter. He was gasping for air as he leaned against Rude who was having a hard time controlling his own laughter. Finally calming down, Reno smiled wildly at the group before getting that weird sensation that someone was staring at him. He looked up a little and blinked owlishly when he saw a similar redhead sitting a few feet away. His blond friend looked nervous and ready to bolt at anytime. Reno excused himself and disappeared in the same manner as Roxas had.

Making his way over to the two, they both stood up. The blond he would later learn to be Demyx looked like he wanted to shrink and go 'poof'. Axel on the other hand, stared at the other male. Mouth a gape with shock, surprise, and if you looked close enough, you could see some sort of sadness in his eyes. He was thankful that his friend was holding his ice cream because as soon as Reno was close enough he launched himself at him.

Demyx squawked in surprise and Reno grunted in surprise. He was sure his brother would remember him but it was apparent that he did. The younger of the two red heads had attached himself to the older. Axel shifted slightly and hugged him tighter, not letting him move from his spot.

"Axel what are you doing!" Squeaked Demyx, not fully understanding the situation. "You can't just hug strangers like that!"

"Calm down Blondie, he's not a stranger to me, yo." Reno smiled, gently running his hand through his baby brother's spiky hair.

"What do you mean? I don't even know you and I've been friends with Axel since kindergarten!" Demyx protested, pouting unhappily.

"Demyx..." Axel's voice was small and quiet, so both of them stopped arguing. "This is Reno...my older brother..." he muttered before relapsing into silence again.

"Oh...its _you._" Demyx muttered, glaring slightly at the other redhead. So He was the reason his friend spent two weeks at his house crying his heart out because he couldn't stand being home with out his brother. Sighing softly, the blond shook his head and turned around, taking Axel's ice cream to Zexion to hold before he walked out without Axel.

"What just happened?" Reno asked looking down at his brother.

"He doesn't like you much." Was the only answer he got, but Reno guessed that was the best answer he could get at the moment.

"I really missed you baby brother. You've grown up a lot in the past ten years." Reno said softly, they were still on the floor from when Axel had tackled him. The redhead nodded but stayed quiet, clinging to him.

"We should get going. Mom's waiting at home for us." He said it took a while for Reno to convince Axel to let go. Of course promising him that they would be spending the next two months together got him to let go.

"Come on everyone, time to head to my Mom's." Reno said, calling for his boyfriend and the band members. Axel clung to his brother, grabbing his hand as they walked out. Axel really didn't care that Demyx had left him; he had his brother back and for two months after that Friday's concert. He also didn't care that he was acting like a child he once was when his brother left, but he did care enough to not let the tears of happiness fall down his cheeks as he climbed into the bus with his brother.

Zexion watched them and shrugged, tossing Axels uneaten ice cream away and continued to look busy. Before long Zexion was leaning against the counter; the tour bus having pulled out of the parking lot a while ago; feeling a small smile slip onto his fast, he eagerly awaited the end of his shift.

-TBC-

A/N: There you go! A longer chapter lol hope you like it


	3. Chapter 3

So here's chapter three, took me a while but I wrote it up in 3 hrs so hopefully it's good

Anyway, R&R 3

**.:.:.:Chapter Three: Cookies for you:.:.:.**

When the band arrived at Axel's house they were instantly hit with the smell of baked goods.

"Mom! Mom, big Brother is home!" Axel announced, finally coming back from his surprised shock. The elder red-head chuckled and ruffled Axel's hair as they walked in.

"She already knows, Ax. I called her as we got into town." Reno told him gently, leading the group to the rather large kitchen where their blond mother was fanning a few trays of chocolate chip cookies.

"Boys! Welcome home, Reno!" Rikku giggled as she dropped the oven mitts and hugged her eldest before bouncing around to great the band. She giggled and conversed with the girls when they offered to help with cooking, leaving the boys to wander into the living room to hang out. Reno asked Axel about school as they sat on the couch to watch TV. Sora and Riku opted to take a nap in the rather large, inviting, greenish-blue lazy-boy and Roxas tried to talk to Rude, but it wasn't working since Rude was trying to watch the news.

Giving up, Roxas went into the kitchen to ask Mrs. Sinclair if she would like an extra hand. She accepted on terms that Roxas would call her Rikku instead before putting him to work on a double batch of no bake cookies.

"I never knew you liked to bake, Rox." Kairi stated as she reached to grab another bowl along with a wooden spoon/spatula.

"I used to make cookies with my mom before I started the band with you guys." The blond smiled softly as he boiled a small pot of water with butter in it.

"Awe, that's sweet. What's your mother like?" Rikku asked, having over heard their conversation. Roxas was grateful for the conversation as he told the girls about his mom and how she supported everything he and Sora did, including their sexual preferences. He rambled on and on as the four of them made batches and batches of cookies and pastries.

Before Roxas knew it, it was 6pm and all four of them were covered in flour. Washing his hands the blond dusted the flour and sugar off of his clothing before grabbing a paper plate of assorted goodies and running for the door. He stopped and cursed his luck, his skateboard was stuck on the tour bus and Rude had the only keys. Going to the living room he promptly turned back and went to the door again at the site of Rude whispering things to Reno. Grumbling Roxas stood there thinking before someone tapped his shoulder. Turning he came face to face with Rikku with a small squawk of surprise.

"Here, use Axel's board. I'm sure he would be honored if you did." The blond stated, holding out the black and red skateboard. Smiling the male thanked her with a hug before rushing out of the front door.

~with Zexion~

Throwing off the parlour apron the bluish-silverette rushed from the shop anxiously and waited for the blond singer. Bouncing slightly, Zexion waited, looking at his watch slightly nervously. Around 6:46pm Zexion sighed softly before heading towards his apartment, a faint feeling of being rejected swallowing his heart. About half a block from his building, Zexion thought he heard someone calling out to him. Turning around Zexion gasped softly, his sadness disappearing at the sight of the blond rushing at him on a... skateboard?

'No wonder he was late.' Zexion thought as he smiled, waiting where he was for the singer to get to him. He was surprisingly shocked to see that Roxas was holding a foil covered plate in his hand. Skidding to a stop, Roxas panted heavily as he stumbled off the skateboard.

"Sorry Zexion, I got lost." Roxas blushed, panting still.

"Its fine, I guess. You are new here in Port Royal." the other male smiled. "Come on, I'm close to home already so I might as well go change." He continued. Roxas nodded and kicked up the board to hold under his arm.

"Why do you have Axel's board?" Zexion asked as they walked together to his apartment.

"I left mine on the bus so Rikku said I could use Axel's." He replied, nearly throwing the cookies, having forgotten that he had them entirely. "Oh! These are for you by the way." Roxas muttered handing them to the teen.

"Oh. Thanks." Zexion blushed, taking the plate as Roxas scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Smiling, Zexion lead the blushing blond to his apartment. This time it was Zexion's turn to be embarrassed when he offered the blond to come in and make himself at home.

"Feel free to grab a soda or something from the fridge if you like." Zexion said invitingly as he set the cookies on the island that separated the white kitchen from the equally white living room.

Nodding, the blond plopped himself onto the navy blue couch as he waited for his date to finish changing. The wait only took about ten minutes as Zexion appeared in the living room again. Not only did Zexion change into a stunning outfit of black skinny jeans and an open shoulder, long sleeved shirt with black and white stripes, but his hair was also styled. While the back was spiked down, the fringe covering his left eye had more style to it allowing minimal visibility. He also had a few piercings in his ears along with one in his right eyebrow and another one in his bottom lip.

It took all of what little self control Roxas had to stop himself from drooling all over Zexion's couch. Jumping from his seat Roxas smiled at him and lead him out of his own place. Since the blond didn't know the town very well yet, Zexion took the lead from there and steered his date to a quiet little diner that he knew of. Zexion smiled as he walked through the familiar doors of "Italian Lighting'. As the name hinted, it was an Italian-styled eatery with a spicy kick of Mexican spices.

"Oooooh, Zexion has a date tonight." A pink haired male greeted them happily.

"Leave me alone, Marluxia. Or I'll tell Larxene on you." Zexion glared, pouting slightly.

"Very well, this way." Marluxia pouted as he led them to a secluded booth in the corner of the diner.

~at the House~

Reno had been stolen away by his brother to go to his old room, which he had assumed that Axel moved into after he had left.

"What is it, Little brother?" Reno asked as Axel closed the door before sitting on his bed. When he didn't get a response, Reno sat behind his baby brother and pulled Axel against his chest like he used to when they were little. Axel curled into his lap and nuzzled against his older brother, pressing the top of his head under Reno's chin.

"Are you okay, yo?" Reno asked quietly, gently playing with Axel's hair.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that you're back." Axel nodded as he relaxed under Reno's touches in the quiet of his room. Reno smiled and nuzzled into his brother's hair, closing his eyes and dozing off slightly when he heard Axel's breath slow with sleep.

Downstairs Namine turned on the radio and popped an unlabeled CD into the player, blasting it slightly as her favorite Organization song started. The sudden blare of music stirred Riku and Sora rudely causing the brunette to fall from his boyfriends lap. At the startling music, Sora blinked the sleep from his eyes before jumping up to give chase to his blond band mate making her squeal. Riku rubbed his eyes and chuckled as Sora chased the dancing and singing Namine around the living room.

Watching the two teens was making Rude dizzy from where he was sitting. He would have snapped at them if Rikku hadn't called them to dinner. Rikku noticed her sons were missing and told the others to help themselves. Racing up the stairs, the blond women nearly broke down the door with her hyperactivity. She smiled at the peaceful scene, after taking a snap shot of it with her cell, she woke them up and told them to hurry if they wanted food. They all sat around the dining room table and island, laughing and talking about nothing in particular.

~With Zexy and Roxy~

The two teens laughed obnoxiously as they ate, having both ordered something different, and they ended up trading halfway though. They were at least two shades to the wind from a bottle of free wine Larxene had presented to them as a congratulatory gift to Zexion for having a date.

"And then she has the audacity to ask me out after she just ffflipped a tit over something." Roxas busted into laughter again, leaning over the table top, his wine glass half empty in his hand. Zexion giggled and hiccupped slightly as he put his newly filled wine glass on the table and pushed it away from him.

"I think it's time we head home, Roxy." Zexion mumbled, hick-upping again and blushing slightly from the alcohol.

"Okay, Zexy. Whatever you say." Roxas giggled, having never been one to hold his liquor very well. Sliding out of the booth, Zexion helped Roxas to the front to pay for their food but were shooed out by a giddy Marluxia. Confused but happy all the same Zexion helped Roxas back to his apartment. When the two arrived, they drunkenly climbed the stairs and stumbled into the silverette's living room.

"Zexy...Zexion, let's go to bed. I'm tired, Zexy." Roxas whined in his drunken stupor as he stumbled forwards. Trying to catch the blond, Zexion and Roxas both ended up falling onto the couch. Mewling sleepily, Roxas squirmed onto the couch properly, and they fell into a dreamless sleep with Zexion lying over the blond singer. Both were oblivious to the impending doom that was to happen in the morning, besides having similar killer headaches.

~In the morning: Sinclair Residence~

"Where the hell is Roxas?" Reno roared, not being a very happy morning person, the red-headed manager was in a fit about his missing singer after not finding him the next morning. Said yelling had ended up waking everyone in the household, resulting in grumping occupants, with half of them understanding why he was angry. Sora pulled out his cell from his pocket and yawned widely as he pressed a few buttons, trying to call his brother. After sitting there for a while, he didn't get an answer and pouted as he closed his phone.

"Axel, dear. Do you have Zexions number in your phone?" Rikku asked, rubbing her eyes as she yawned, she was still dressed in her pjs pants and cami top, her blond hair that was un-styled hung listlessly around her shoulders.

"Yeah...I'll try his house, it'll probably work better." Axel muttered, grabbing his cell from the counter and hit speed dial, waiting for the ring tone.

~That morning: Raidyn Residence~

The loud ringing of Zexion's house phone was enough to arouse the silverette from his peaceful slumber on top of his blond date. Blushing brightly, Zexion was thankful that the phone had only awakened him, unsure of how Roxas would react to him sleeping on him. Shuffling into the kitchen, Zexion grabbed the phone and hit the answer button as he reached for the foiled plate.

"Good Morning, Raidyn residence." Zexion yawned, as he put the plate on top of his fridge.

"Zexion!" the caller practically screamed causing said male to jump a foot into the air.

"Dude! Headache, please, calm down. Who is this, and why are you calling this early?" Zexion mumbled, shuffling out of the kitchen and into the bath room to find some Advil to help his hang over.

"This is Axel. Is Roxas there?" The red-head replied, slightly more calm but still sounding like he was yelling in the silverette's ear.

"Yeah, he's asleep though. Is something wrong?" Zexion asked, waking up more but still suffering from a major headache.

"Why is he still there? We thought he was going to come home last night."

"We had a long night. He ended up crashing on my sofa." Zexion answered, not giving away the whole truth of the situation. Axel sighed on the other line.

"Well when he wakes up, which I would hope is soon. Could you tell him to hurry his butt back to my place? His manager isn't too happy about his little disappearing act on us." At this Zexion sighed as well.

"Yeah, I'll tell him. Good-bye Axel." Zexion grumbled slightly, hanging up before the red-head had a chance to answer. Just as the silverette found the Advil he heard a loud crash and a long string of curse words coming from the living room, exposing the fact that the blond singer was now awake, whether he wanted to be or not. Stuffing the cordless phone into his back pocket, Zexion shuffled into his living room, find Roxas sprawled on the floor with his hands covering his head.

"Roxas. Axel just called. Your manager wants you back at Axels place once you wake up." Zexion muttered quietly, knowing his voice must have still been amplified by the hangover as he watched the blond wince. Zexion sighed softly and helped the singer up, sitting him on his sofa as he moved to the kitchen to draw them both a small glass of water. Wandering back over to the teen, Zexion gently set the glass on the coffee table along with two Advil's for the singer as he downed his own medication.

The blond groaned slightly and leaned forward snatching his medication from the table and downed the whole glass of water with them before sinking into the sofa again with a sigh, his eyes closed as he waited for the Advil to take effect. After about twenty minutes, Roxas' throbbing migraine had decreased into a small dull ache but he was still well aware of his cell phone going off. Grabbing the device he opened it and read the text message from Sora demanding he get to Axel's place ASAP unless he wanted Reno to blow up on him hard core.

Shifting slightly on the couch beside the slightly dozed off Zexion, Roxas pulled himself up with the help of gravity and couldn't bear to wake up the now peacefully sleeping Zexion. Gently moving the silverette into a more comfortable position, Roxas left a note on the coffee table, thanking him for the night and telling him that the plate he brought was filled with cookies, just for him before signing his name and leaving the small cozy apartment.

Taking a breath of fresh air in deeply, Roxas pulled out his cell and sent a text message to Sora that he was on his way back now, and to tell Reno not to get his panties in a bunch. Throwing Axel's skateboard down, the blond took off down the sidewalk in the direction of the red-head's house and smiled into the soft rays of the sun as he relived his date with Zexion over in his head, multiple times.

~End Chapter 3~

TBC

Wow...yeah the written out version is MUCH shorter, I had to extend it a little but it all flowed together it seems. With the whole cookies and baking thing I guess *giggles* I love their date scenes :heart: their so cute together, but alas...the paring will be switching around soon, around chapter 4 1/2ish if not Chapter 5 to AkuRoku so don't you fret lol


	4. Chapter 4

*grumbles a little* Sorry I've been such a Lazy Larry I'm sitting at a laundry mat somewhere in Toledo atm so i thought i should at least start chapter 4...yeah...also i am a horrible lair...idk when but this story will still be Akuroku i just want to wait and have something established between Axel and Demyx for a while before i start the whole twist that will bring this to the AkuRoku/RokuAku story :D Anyway onto Chapter Four! *****haha like right after the breakfast scene i've procrastinated on this :P now i'm living in North Dakota in stead of Ohio*****

UN BETA-READ (will post the edited version when its edited)

**.:.:.:.:Chapter Four: It's A Date:.:.:.:.**

Roxas was in for the talk of a lifetime when he arrived at Axel's house. The first one to practically jump down his throat was Axel, demanding why the blond had his skateboard without his knowing. Rikku came in and shushed him by explaining the events of last night when Roxas was trying to leave. Next, which Roxas knew was coming, was Reno. Ranting and raving, the not-a-morning-person scolded him, raving about how he was worried when he couldn't find Roxas after he had woken up. Of course when Reno let up on his angry rant, Roxas apologized for not coming home after the date, explaining that it was really late when they left the dinner and that Zexion offered his couch to him for the night.

Once everything had calmed down, Sora attached himself to his brother and leaned on him, half falling asleep, half battling to stay up. In the end, Sora lost that battle and ended up falling asleep curled against Roxas' side. Mean while, Rikku was in the kitchen with Reno making breakfast for everyone, Rude was out in the tour bus doing something or another, claiming that he had to get away for a little, obviously not awake himself. Axel was curled up in the lazy-boy watching morning cartoons but half dozing off as well. It seemed to be a very sleepy morning, except for Roxas who was thinking about Zexion, staring off to space as he wondered if Zexion liked the cookies he had made, even though the blond didn't know if he even liked sweets. All the while, Roxas never noticed that Axel kept looking away from the TV to stare at the spaced blond.

"Breakfast! Someone get Rude." Rikku called from the kitchen.

"Sora, where's Riku?" Reno called afterwords, noticing that the silver haired guitarist wasnt in the living room.

"I was showering." Riku answered as he lopped down the stairs, a towel over his head as he dried his hair. Reno nodded before going out to the tour bus to find a snoozing Rude in one of the band cots. Roxas stirred his twin from his sleep, helping him stand and they walked to the kitchen, followed by Axel who groaned as he slipped out of his comfortable position. Soon after, the two older males appeared and they all sat down for breakfast.

Set before them was a buffet of various morning foods. A large bowl of scrambled eggs was the center of it all followed by smaller bowls holding sausage links and patties, cooked ham, and bacon. There were also plates of waffles, pancakes, and french toast surrounded by small bowls of whipped cream topping, strawberry topping and different flavors of syrup. And with the feast laid out, the group of males and three girls began eating their breakfast.

After everyone was done, Roxas stuck around the kitchen like last night and helped the girls clear the table and do the dishes. After a while Reno came in and stole him away to the living room to talk about their concert that was in three days. During said little meeting Axel took the time to disappear up to his room and straighten it up a little, fixing the bed better before jumping onto his computer again. He signed onto his messenger and smiled when he saw Demyx was online.

'Hey, you there?' he typed out before leaning back a little, frowning a bit and hoping his friend would talk to him. A few minutes later the little messenger flashed letting him know that the blond was now typing back.

_"Yeah...whats up?"_ He smiled at the response and sat forward again, typing back asking if he wanted to meet up and go hang out somewhere.

_"I donno...wouldn't want to keep you from your brother."_ Came the blonds response a second later. Axel sighed, feeling like there was some sort of resentment behind the typed words.

'I wanna see you...' Axel typed back, scowling at the screen a little. A few minutes later Demyx started typing again.

_"...Movie?"_ The red head never knew that one word would make him smile so much before he typed back his response and said he'd be by his house in an hour or so to get him.

_"See ya"_ was his response before he signed out and shut his laptop down before jumping into his closet trying to find a better out fit before he went to take his shower. He frowned a little when he had pulled every last bit of his clothing out and still couldn't find anything that felt right to wear to go to the movies with Demyx. Sighing he stuffed his hand into the pile of clothes and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a black muscle shirt. After a few more seconds he reached in again and found a dark gray button up with elbow long sleeves and put it with the muscle shirt before he ran to the bath room to take his shower.

After a few minutes he came back to his room and was a bit surprised to see his brother in his room putting away the clothes that he didn't have set aside.

"Date?" Reno asked with a smirk as he nodded to the clothes that seemed a bit dressy to him.

"No...going to the movies with Demyx." Axel said slightly defensive with out knowing it. Not seeing that he was unconsciously seeing it as a date since he was fussing so much with his appearance.

"Mhm, okay then why you wearing that out fit?"

"Because its comfortable." Axel retorted. "Besides how could you know how i dress for dates when you haven't been here for the past ten years?" Axel snapped slightly, his feelings betrayed in his words a little.

"Whoa, didn't mean to hit a nerve baby brother. Just asking...I mean you are going to the concert with him right?" Reno asked, folding a few more pair of jeans and putting them into the dresser he was standing next to.

"Yeah but as friends...We've always wanted to go to the concerts but where always unable to because you guys were always so far away." Axel answered, walking over to grab a pair of boxers from the top drawer of the dresser before pulling them on under the towel around his waist before letting it drop.

"Alright. Whatever you say, Ax. So when will you be home? I thought we could hang out with the band and stuff." Reno asked, shrugging a little while he continued to clean up after his brother.

"I donno...depends on what Demyx wants to do. He's a bit sore when you come up in conversation. I learned to stop talking about you around the middle of third grade because it would upset Dem so much that anyone who aggravated him would end up on the wrong side of his fist. He might have been a nine year old but he was a tough little kid back then." Axel smiled a little at the memory of when Demyx had whacked a blond kid in the cheek when he came over to tease Axel about his weird spiky red hair. Axel had just finished telling Demyx about how he used to go to the park all the time with Reno when he was there.

"Alright, well text if you want. We're going to be staying here now instead though. Mom insisted. Said she didn't want her baby boy and his band to stay in some silly hotel." Reno chuckled and shook his head as he stopped folding clothes and turned. Axel had managed to shove himself into the black jeans he had picked out and was now pulling on the gray button up over the black muscle shirt, leaving it unbuttoned. Smiling he left his brother to let him mess with his hair and apply any eye liner that he may have laying around.

Five more minutes later Axel had finally finished spiking his hair back over his shoulders and had found his eye liner, lightly outlining his eyes before deciding it would be best to leave now as he grabbed a 20 dollar bill and a few dollars in quarters and stuffed them into his pockets along with his cellphone and his license in case they went to see something that was R rated. Jumping down the stairs Axel looked into the kitchen for his mom and didn't find her so he checked the living room and saw her watching one of her soap operas with Kairi and Namine. All three where staring intensely at the TV as they watched one of the blond women getting locked into a room for what ever reason.

"Hey mom?"

"Yeah? Make it quick." She giggled turning around on the couch.

"Could I borrow the car? I'm going to the movies with Dem." Axel asked, leaning on the door frame.

"Oooh? Date?" She giggled, now fully turned away from the TV followed by Namine.

"No! Why is everyone thinking I'm going on a date with him!" Axel hissed and scowled at them causing Rikku to giggle and smile.

"Sure, take the Camero. You know Demyx loves that car." She answered and crowded the girls back to the TV as Axel left and grabbed the keys for the silver car. Kairi giggled when she heard Axel stomp from the house and slam the door close.

"It is soooooo a date." Namine smiled as she listened to the car start outside and speed down the street.

"Oh, it defiantly is." Rikku agreed before going back to the TV.

~~~~~Demyx's House~~~~~

"MOM! Do you know where my dressy jeans are?" Demyx called down the hall from his room, ripping his room apart. He was already wearing a black button up shirt with a dark gray vest over top of that, boxers and socks but couldn't find his black dress jeans. He pouted when his mom came in caring a laundry basket and giggled at him.

"I just pulled them out of the dryer, sweetie. Where are you going that you've gotta be so dressed up for?" She asked, handing the denim to him and watched him get dressed.

"Axel's on his way over. We're going to the movies." He replied, leaning down to check his hair in the mirror on his door.

"As a date?" She asked, smiling softly as her son fussed a little more on his blond hair-do.

"Well...no...but i was hoping that it would turn into one." Demyx blushed and smiled a little.

"Oh sweetie, don't get your hopes to high, Kay?" She giggled and kissed his forehead just in time to hear a horn outside.

"Oh! He's here!" he squealed a little looking out the window. "And he's driving the Camero...ooooh i love that car~!" Demyx giggled and smiled, looking back and realizing his mom had already went down to greet his red-headed friend. He smiled a little and pulled out his shoes and tugged them on. When he was done he checked his hair one more time before slipping out of his room and padding down the hall, smiling as he heard Axel's voice.

"Hey Mrs. Kisaragi, whats up?" Axel said, sounding normal though Demyx could tell he sounded a tad bit nervous.

"How many times have i told you to call me Yuffie?" His mother laughed and patted him on his shoulder. "He should be ready in a few seconds. You know how he is with his hair." the short blond women giggled with a smile.

"I'm not that fussy." Demyx pouted as he came out from the hall that held his room.

"Yeah right, you spent like a whole hour doing your hair." Yuffie teased before giggling and shooing them out of the house with a 'Have fun! Be home before midnight' and all that jazz. Demyx blushed a little as he followed Axel out and laughed with him while making fun teasingly at his mom as the climbed into the flashy silver car.

"So what do you wanna see?" Axel asked as he started the car up again and pulled out of the drive way and down the street.

"I donno...I heard _Despicable Me_ started last Friday, we could go see that." Demyx said as he leaned back into the plush black leather of the passenger seat.

"Sure. It looked really funny. And we both know you dont handle horror movies all that well." Axel joked a little and grinned at him.

"Oh haha." Demyx chuckled a little and smiled a bit at him while he watched Axel concentrate mostly on the road in front of him.

~~~At the Theater~~~

"Two tickets to _Despicable Me_ for the 8:30 show, please." Axel asked as he walked up to the booth of the movie theater that was located in the town mall. The only theater that the place had ironically with how huge it was.

"That will be 11.86." the blond women replied though the little mic thing in the glass. Axel pushed his money though the small opening that was cut in the glass and waited for this change and the tickets.

"Thanks. Come on, Dem. Lets go get a soda and some pop corn." Axel grinned, pulling the blond with him to the counter inside.

"Okay, okay, but I'm buying." Demyx giggled as he followed, letting the red-head tug him onward.

~~~In the theater room~~~

Halfway though the beginning of the movie, Axel's phone started to go off with a red ! on the front of it. Excusing himself quickly he ran to the men's bath room and flipped his phone open and hit talk.

"What's wrong?" he asked frantically only to be met with the voice of his brother.

"Do you have any clue where Roxas could be? We cant find him anywhere." Reno asked sounding slightly upset.

"...You called me in the middle of a movie to ask me, of all people, where YOUR lead singer was?" Axel growled into the phone. "Have you tried Zexion's place?" He hissed.

"No, don't have his number Smart One." Reno grumbled.

"Well next time TEXT me instead of calling under an emergency code. God!" Axel bitched slightly pissed about being pulled from his movie with Demyx because of Roxas.

"Well sorrrrrrry! Didn't mean to interrupt your date." Reno hissed at him. "Never mind I'll find him myself. What a great help you are." His twin growled back before hanging up. Frustrated, Axel nearly whipped his phone at the wall and glared at he thin piece of metal that allowed him to communicate with others that weren't near by.

"It isn't a date!" Axel fumed before waiting a few minutes to calm down before he returned to the movie he just misted fifteen minutes of.

"You okay?" Demyx whispered quietly as his red-headed friend sat back down.

"Brother's a dumb ass." Was all Axel said before glaring at the movie screen. Demyx got the point and left the topic along, though slightly upset that Axels absent brother interrupted their date.

~~~After the movie~~~

"Oh my god was that hilarious!" Axel laughed as the left the theater, throwing away their empty drink cups and popcorn bags. Demyx was laughing to hard to comment as he tried to catch is breath instead. Axel smiled a little and lead the gasping blond from the mall and back to the Camero that was sitting out in the middle of the parking lot on the left side from the exit. Demyx finally found is voice when the climbed into the car.

"You wanna stop and grab something to eat before we head home?" Demyx suggested innocently looking at the red-head with interest. Axel stopped from putting the key into the ignition.

"You hungry?" He asked, looking back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"A little..." Demyx shrugged a little and blushed looking out of the window of the car.

"Demyx..."

"...Yeah?"

"Is this...is this a date to you?" Axel asked quietly, wondering if his mullet haired friend could hear his heart pounding in his chest a hundred miles per hour against his ribs.

"Do you want it to be?" Demyx asked, looking up at the driver in a slightly panic-ed with the feeling of having a huge flock of butterflies over riding his stomach. Axel blushed and looked at the steering wheel and blushed a little, shrugging a bit and licked his lips as his mouth went dry a little and his breathing a bit heavier.

"I...I donno..." Axel wondered weakly out loud chancing a look at his blond friend. Demyx was looking down into his lap a little, his hands shaking a little from all of the embarrassment he felt when he heard Axel's uncertain answer.

"It doesn't have to be, ya know. If you don't want it to be." Demyx said in a slightly rejected way as he clasped his hands together to try and stop them from shaking so much realizing that it was only making his shoulders shake now instead. A few minutes of silence filled the parked car as they sat there with out talking. Next thing Demyx knew, his hands were being pulled apart and Axel was now holding one of them in his own firm grip. He looked up and was shocked by the blushing but smirking face of his red-headed companion.

"Demyx. Would you like to go to dinner with me?" He asked with confidence though Demyx could hear the slight quiver in his voice as he asked. Demyx felt his throat close up and he just smiled brightly and nodded, squeezing Axel's hand.

"Good, it's a date then." Axel smiled before pulling his hand from Demyx's hand to put turn on the car and pull out of the parking lot. Demyx continued to smile brightly as they drove down the road in search of a place to eat, not really seeing any of the names before realizing that Axel was pulling into a slightly packed parking lot of an Apple Bees. As they got out of the car, Demyx's heart began to pound as Axel snagged his hand again and led him into the Bar & Grill and asked for a table for two.

TBC

Me: AWE! Isn't that adorable lol. Now we have the beginning of Axel and Demyx's relationship started :D If you look at it, they make a very adorable couple and so does Roxas and Zexion. But as i said before this is an AkuRoku/RokuAku fic and it will come to the right pairings as soon as it can :P Until next chapter just click on the nice periwinkle button there and leave me a nice encouraging review and i'll see if i can update faster next time...I mean I'm nearly half way done with chapter Five so i might be updating twice? On Tuesday or Wednesday that is :P Depends on how quickly my boyfriend can beta my chapters :D


	5. Chapter 5

An: Okay so I just finished chapter four and Axel has had his date with Demyx...but now its 11:12 at night and i have to work in the morning so why i'm starting this i have NO clue. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter and i am glad your sticking with it even if I'm slow to update, yeah?

**"singing"**

'typing' _"response"_

"Regular talking"

_'Thoughts'_

WARNING: Mentioned suicide... though i personally don't care about the character, y'all might so i'm just giving you a heads up. Also this is UN-BETA-READ as well

**.:.:.:.:.:Chapter Five: Boyfriends?:.:.:.:.:.**

After the boys left Apple Bees, Demyx suggested going down to Sunset Park that was ironically located near Sunset Lake, thinking it would be a nice way to end their first date. Axel smiled a little and shrugged, not mind the thought of it and chuckling a little at Demyx's cheese romantic side. When they got there Axel backed up into the grass of the empty park and shut the car off, locking it after they both climbed out. Walking around to the back of the car, Axel popped the trunk and they both sat on the lip of the trunk and back against the opened hood. They stared at the slowly setting sun off in the distance in silence. Demyx feeling giddy that this had ended up a date when it had just started out as going to the movies with his best friend. Of course he had always thought that best friends made the best boyfriends.

Axel on the other hand was doubting the whole thing, wondering if it was a good idea to date his best friends since he didn't want to screw up their relationship if Axel didnt feel the same way Demyx did. That was last thing he wanted to do to Demyx and it nearly hurt just thinking about hurting his Demyx.

_'My Demyx?' _He thought and shook his head a little before looking up at the twilight sky and smiled a little before looking over at Demyx as the blond watched the stars start to slowly show themselves. He grinned like an idiot, wondering why he had so little faith in the feelings that he had for Demyx as he gently held the blond's hand in his own. It was only one date after all, its not like they where boyfriends yet or anything. To him at least, he didn't know about Demyx. Soon it was dark out, the only light came from the dim stars and the sliver of moon from the waning period. Just as they got into the car the lights in the park began to come on slowly to light up the deserted play grounds.

On the way back to Demyx's house neither of them talked but Axel did pull into Dairy Queen and got them some shakes which made Demyx smile at him before he started slurping up the frozen drink. Axel's heart fluttered a little at Demyx's smile as he drove one handed so he could drink his own shake. He finally put his half drunken shake into a cup holder when he pulled into Demyx's drive way and put the car in park but kept it running. Stepping out of the Camero he waited till Demyx got out and walked the blond to his front door like a good date should. Axel chuckled when he heard some movement from inside the house and watches as the living room light was quickly turned off as they stepped onto the small one step porch.

"Mom's a bit of a nut, sorry." Demyx chuckled a little and blushed as he reached back and tugged on his hair a bit nervously.

"Does she do this on all your dates?" Axel teased a little and smiled a bit, reaching up and pulling Demyx's hand away from his hair and held it in his.

"No, its worse. She'll sit in the living room with the currents open and the lights on and watch who ever I'm with like a hawk. I guess she trusts you though, since she knows you better." Demyx said blushing more and squeezed Axel's hand.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to save her the misery of having to wait to long." Axel said with a small shrug and leaned forward, kissing Demyx on the cheek gently before hugging him. "I'll see you later, Kay?" He smiled as Demyx hugged him back tighter and smiled brightly as he stepped back and nodded.

"See you later, Axel." Demyx said with a happy sigh and watched the redhead geet back into the parked Camero and drive away a minute later before pulling out his keys and unlocking the door. He closed the door behind him and turned to it so he could lock up before kicking his shoes off at the door. "Mom I know you're in the living room." he called and waited by the door. A moment later he was being tackled to the ground and squished in a hug.

"Oh My God! That was so sweet! I knew Axel would take good care of you for me. Such a gentlemen!" Yuffie squealed happily before getting up and pulling her son off the floor and into the living room. "You have to tell me EVERYTHING." she gushed as she yanked him on to the couch and tucked a stray black hair behind her ear. Demyx laughed and started telling her about his night with Axel.

~~~Axel's House~~~

After parking the car back in the garage he hit the lock button on the mini control and headed inside, spotting his mom sitting in the living room in her pjs watching a movie on the television. Hanging up the Camero keys he pulled off his boots and left them at the door for the time being before wondering into the kitchen for some water and then back into the living room.

"Hey ma, where is everyone? It's too quiet in the house." Axel asked as he plopped down beside her on the big comfy couch.

"Oh, Reno went out with Rude for the night after finding Roxas who is over at Zexion's house. And Namine dragged Kairi out to go shoping hence the reason the bug is gone, while Riku's upstairs with Sora "sleeping"." She said using finger quotes when she said it and giggled a little. "That's why the TV's a little louder then normal and the suround sound is on. I heard a few noises a while back and decided to let them have their fun." She shrugged and stared at the screen as the movie continued. "So how was your date with Demie?" She asked looking at her son who was quiet after knowing where everyone was.

"It was good. Went and saw _Dispicable Me_ and then after that I asked him to dinner when he suggested it. Then ended it off with watching the sun set at Sunset Park." Axel smiled a little before chancing a look at his mom who was now grinning from ear to ear at him.

"I knew it! Sora so totally owes me 10 Gil now!" Rikku giggled behind her hand and quickly lept from the couch to doge the pillow that was aimed at her head.

"You made a bet with Sora! If it was a Date or not!" Axel hollered out of embarrassment, his blush proving it as he glared weakly at his mom.

"Well, could you blame us? Kairi, Namine, Reno, and I all thought it was a date and quickly agreed that it was when you left but then Rude, Riku and Sora all butted in and said you were just going out as Friends. So me and Sora made a bet that if it was a date he owed me 10 Gil and if not I owed him 10 Gil." Rikku giggled and dove under the dark oak coffee table to doge another couch pillow.

"Mom! That's so embarrassing!"

"Awe! But we were sooo right about it being a date!" She giggled.

"It didn't turn out to be a date till after the movie was over because Demyx suggested getting something to eat and i remembered how you and Reno both thought it was a date and then i asked him if he wanted it to be and he said only if i wanted it to be and before long i took up the courage and asked him to dinner with me and then we watched the sun set. I was also the perfect gentlemen and walked him to the door, kissed his cheek, hugged him and left." Axel explained in an exasperated tone and was nearly gasping for breath from talking so fast. Rikku giggled and got up, glompping her son in a hug before letting him go and patting on his back.

"Alright, alright. No need to explain every thing to me sweetie, now go up and go to bed while i wait for Reno and Rude to get back. If they're not back in, oh, i donno three hours i'm calling the cops because your brother knows i don't like my babies staying out past midnight. Even if he is twenty eight." Rikku nodded and gently pushed Axel up the stairs.

"Night mom."

"Night sweetie. Glad you had fun." She answered before going back to her movie.

~~~NeXt MoRnInG~~~

"Where Have You BEEN!(1)" Came a nice feminine screech from down stairs. It was loud enough to wake everyone in the house and bring them to the source. Axel was the last to stumble down the stairs in just his x-box pj pants to see his mom having cornered Reno, letting Rude escape soundly.

"What do you mean mom? I told you we were going out." Reno coughed a little, looking a little scared of the short blond women in front of him.

"It is six in the morning and you are now just getting in! If i hadn't fallen asleep before midnight after Axel came home I would have called the cops when you weren't home!" Rikku yelled at him. She was not kidding when she didn't care if he was twenty eight or not, he was still her baby boy and she had every right to worry about him when he didnt come home after midnight.

"We lost track of time." Reno offered.

"And where the hell did you go where you just 'lost track of time'?" she nearly growled. Everyone in the living room stayed quiet as the Mother attacked the Son for being late. Axel found great humor in it while the band was terrified about loosing their manager. Reno refused to answer so Rikku grabbed his shirt collared and pulled her to her level.

"Breath out." She commanded and even though Reno, looking like he would rather never breath again, breathed a puff of air into her face and everyone could see the morbid rage flash in her eyes.

"Reno Turk Sincalir! What have I told you about coming home drunk!" she raged and not even waiting for an answer she looked over her shoulder and beckoned the bald man over to her. Without being told he leaned down and breathed out for her and she smiled sweetly.

"At least SOMEONE was smart." She growled a little. Reno shrank a little against the door and looked down, kicking the ground a little as he awaited his 'punishment'. To Axel it felt like Reno never left and that he was back to being his eight year old self and it was Reno's eighteenth birthday.

"Mom? Can i say something before you go and bite off my big brother's head?" Axel asked as he stepped out from the group of band members.

"What is that, dear?" She asked him in a sweet voice.

"Well...he is twenty-eight, yes?" Axel asked and gained a nod from her. "And he is your son still but, he's lead his own life since was eighteen and a half, correct?" He questioned again, earning a slightly upset look from his mom as she slowly pulled away from her older son.

"Yeah."

"Well...maybe you could just let it go? He's legal to drink and he doesn't technicality live here any more so you don't really have the right to punish him because he came home drunk. It's not like he wasn't safe. Rude wouldn't have let Reno get himself into trouble." He offered and got a confirming nod from the quiet bald man and a thankful look from his older brother and his band.

"I guess...but still. He's my oldest...he should know better." Rikku pouted childishly. She acted like this all the time, trying to be a tough mom but ended up like their sister instead of their parent.

"Yeah I know but that doesn't mean he has to be responsible every single second of his life, ma." Axel shrugged a little and hugged her, giving his brother an 'you owe me' look.

"I guess you're right, Ax. God, sometimes it's like you're the older one here." Rikku muttered before shuffling into the kitchen to start breakfast.

With that said everyone shuffled father into the living room and took up seats all over the place. Axel, Reno, and Rude sat on the couch. Reno curled against Rude as he tried to will his drunken stupor away while Axel curled up and leaned against the arm rest. Riku and Sora took refuge in the big green lazy-boy while the twin girls snagged the love seat.

"Roxas still at Zexion's place?" Axel asked, looking at Namine and Kairi since Reno has passed out and Rude wasnt much of a talker.

"Yeah, decided to spend the night, and he actually called us this time. Of course that was after Reno called you." Namine replied.

"Yeah! Sorry about that, i hope he didn't interrupt anything important while you where on your date, Axel." Kairi cut in looking spaz-tactical.

"For the last time Kairi! They weren't on a date! Get those silly yaoi thoughts out of your head." Sora groaned from the recliner.

"Actually. We were just in the middle of the movie when he called. Of course i wasn't happy that i was being called at the movies but it was alright. Made it up to Dem by taking him to dinner and then Sunset park." Axel cut in to keep Kairi from snapping back at Sora. Of course he wasn't surprised by the call of 'You owe me 10 Gill Sora!' from his mom in the kitchen and the twin squeals of delight from the girls. After a few minutes of interrogation from the girls, Rikku called him into the kitchen for breakfast and Axel took the liberty of waking his brother so he could eat something.

Around noon-ish Roxas finally arrived back from Zexion's place and Sora jumped into the habit of a brother and started teasing him about it. After a few minutes, Reno finally woke up and took some medication before ordering the band to the basement and had Axel help Rude and him treck the band equipment down the stairs and set up so they could practice. Mean while Rikku decided to go out shopping for things that were needed around the house and Axel kept to his room and listened to some of his music on itunes and browsed the internet, checking his MySpace and then his FaceBook. He was a bit surprised when he checked his Facebook and saw that Demyx had updated his relationship status to 'In a Relationship' and noticed a request in his box with a small heart icon. Sighing softly he noticed that Demyx was on the FaceBook chat and he clicked his name.

'Dem, it was our first date, do you really think we should jump into a relationship so quickly?' Axel typed out and hit enter a few times so that he was sure it sent. A few seconds later Demyx replied with a reply

_"I know but still...we've known each other for so long..."_

'I know but give it a little time, i don't want to hurt you if i don't feel the same way you do.' Axel replied and frowned a little. 'I don't want to hurt you.' He typed again before Demyx could reply.

_"I know...i guess you're right."_

'I'm glad you understand. Lets go on a few more dates and if it doesn't work out we can still be friends. If it does then we can be boyfriends.' Axel replied and had to press enter a few more times then normal since it was a longer message.

_"Okay then...well we have two and a half months before college starts so lets date till then and we'll decide then." _Demyx replied after a few minutes of waiting. Axel smiled a little and nodded and then realized that the blond couldn't see him and typed out that he agreed. Before long Demyx said he had plans with his mom so he was signing off and Axel decided to sign off both FaceBook and MySpace and decided to read for a little bit online.

~~~In the Basement~~~

Roxas was sitting around a small table with Namine and Sora looking over his lyrics and checking his melody while Riku and Kairi where tuning their guitars to the right pitch. After a while, Roxas was still going at his lyrics with his twin and Namine so Kairi and Riku just started playing off each other at diffrent pitches. Reno was sitting on the couch that was in the basement, leaning against Rude as he rubbed his temples a little, yawning a bit. Rude was a kind boyfriend and was holding the tired red-head and was rubbing his back and shoulders.

"Come on, Roxas! You're lyrics are great!" Sora exclaimed and sighed softly as he pouted at his twin as he fussed more.

"But-"

"He's right, Roxas. You're your own worst critic. Your lyrics are wonderful the the melody is fine. You're not going to be able to fix it anymore until we practice it." Namine countered and patted the slightly stressed blond on his shoulder. Said blond frowned as he shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Alright...lets practice then." He muttered and stood from the table. "Now, everyone has a part in the song but Kairi you'll be singing a little with him so you'll be up front with me." Roxas instructed. Running upstairs Roxas went into the office and made four copies of his song with the notes and lyrics before going back down and handing them out to his band mates.

Namine began them out with a few notes off her keyboard before Riku and Sora merged in for a while before slowing down their play and allowing Roxas to bring in the beginning lyrics.

**"You come to me with scars on your wrist, You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this." **Roxas sang gently.

**"I just came to say goodbye, I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine."** Kairi sighed sadly into her mic as she played her notes along with the others that continued to play behind them.

**"But I know it's a lie! This the last night you'll spend alone. Look me in the eyes so I know you know, I'm everywhere you want me to be. The last night you'll spend alone, I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go! I'm everything you need me to be."** Roxas cried over his brother's drums, Namine's keyboard, with Kairi and Riku's guitars. **"Your parents say everything is your fault. But they don't know you like I know you. They don't know you at all."**

**"I'm so sick of when they say. It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine." **Kairi cried in a helpless tone.

**"But I know it's a lie! This the last night you'll spend alone. Look me in the eyes so I know you know, I'm everywhere you want me to be. The last night you'll spend alone, I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go! I'm everything you need me to be. The last night away from me!"** Roxas sang loudly putting his heart into the lyrics. After the last syllable the music slowed a bit behind him and Namine turned up the volume on her keyboard a little to make her notes more pronounced before Roxas started singing again.

**"The night is so long when everything's wrong, If you give me your hand, I will help you hold on, Tonight! Tonight." **Roxas cried as Riku and Sora once again came in loud and clear along with Namine and Kairi just behind and then stopped briefly before they started up again and Roxas repeated the choirs.

**"I won't let you say goodbye, And I'll be your reason why!" **Roxas cried loudly before gradually softening his voice with the last few lines. **"The last night away from me. Away from me."** he almost whispered as the song ended with a few notes from Namine before it ended. When it was possible Kairi put her bass down in its cradle before hugging Roxas tightly and holding him a little, knowing who the song was about.

Roxas smiled sadly and held the slightly shaking girl as she pressed against him tightly. He had been working on the song for a few weeks now while the feeling of depression was still fresh. It was in memory of Kairi and Namine's cousin Xion who had taken to Roxas like glue and confided in him for everything. Though the attraction was only one sided, Roxas hadn't had the heart to push the black haired girl away and decided to let her tell him everything and assured her that he would keep it with him to his grave.

Only a few weeks ago, Kairi's aunt found a note stuck the refrigerator door from Xion, letting her and the family know that Xion had left for good and that if they looked hard enough that they would find her body at the bottom of Atlantica sea tied down by a heavy rock. In the note Xion had stated that if Roxas felt it was appropriate that he could share her secrets with out having to worry about betraying her. And that was what he was doing, but in a more easy way for him, with lyrics and melody.

Of course he had told Namine and Kairi in a normal conversation but they had no clue that he was writing a song about it, besides Namine of course. After going over the song a few more times, Roxas gave Kairi a few more bass parts and they worked on their singing together while Namine decided to hang out with Sora and Riku. It just so happened that Reno had passed out after the second time though the song and Rude was holding the red-head against him as he watched the band interact with each other.

TBC

(1)- If you have seen the third Harry Potter movie, think of Mrs. Weasely when the boys come home from saving Harry :P

Me: See...told you there was mentioned suicide...i don't particularly like Xion so i just mentioned that she killed herself and stuff...and no i dont own the song The Last Night by Skillet but i'm using some of their songs in this story because i might be creative enough to come up with a story but i'm not that creative to come up with my on lyrics and stuff (except the very few lines from Chapter 1 with Axel's ring tone for Demyx).


End file.
